


Outworlder

by Dangerdraft



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bad Bitch Varus, Battle Boss Yasuo, Body Modification, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Varus Swiftbolt, im never doing this again, trans??/ I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerdraft/pseuds/Dangerdraft
Summary: Varus Swiftbolt, the Dark Elf gets himself caught in a world he isn't usually in...Then he meets a man clad in blue, in which he readily, as usual, defies.What if the man he meets... is a Battle Boss...?
Relationships: Varus/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Kudos: 13





	Outworlder

The Dark elf hissed and grumbled as the guards who threw him onto a mat, staring daggers at them as they left, as he slowly sat back up.  
Varus eyed at his surroundings, scanning the area. It was a tad bit different - compared to the place he was in before, all of it, if not most of the furniture looked old and antique, as if... it was all... Ionian.  
"Right," He thought as he takes a mental note.  
Perhaps he might be able to converse his way out of this, given he did originate from Ionia before.  
When he has had enough to look at, the Dark Elf sighed as he thought back at his actions and the situation he was in earlier.  
It was all so weird, but a few days ago he was just suddenly thrown into this new pixelated world, a world much different from his - there was no sound of rolling die, no singing of bard in the tavern, nor the scent of ale coming from Gragas's casket.  
Things were much quicker and spells costed seemingly little to no mana to cost, compared to Ryze, people here seemed to be able to make special lighting of some sort when they swung their sword, able to cut through things.  
Varus learned to be careful in this world - too careful, which is why he is now here, hands bounded behind his back, sat up in some old Ionian Living Room - look-alike place.  
"There you are, the outworlder."  
As soon as he heard the voice, the Dark Elf raised his head, watched as a blue-haired man stepped into his field of vision, although it wasn't hard for Varus to see - he could already tell the man was definitely no easy enemy, in fact - he had heard rumors about this... "battle boss".  
A ridiculous name... for a ridiculous looking fool.  
Clad from head to toe in neon blue, long bushy hair with a tint of purple on the tip, a sword with a glowing eye...  
Varus expected the Boss to be better equipped for battle, instead, he received this... pompous looking bastard of a man.

“Now, do you want to tell me why you are caught sneaking around or…”  
“How about you fucking let me go and-‘  
The Dark Elf gulped as he suddenly felt metallic coldness which pressed against his neck, making him tilt his head slightly, eyes looking back up directly into the battle boss’s eyes, who returned with a rather devilish smirk, seeing how Varus instantly shuts up.  
However, if the boss wanted him to give in, he did have to do more than that.  
The Dark Elf spat at Yasuo’s face, then, chuckled and smirked as he watched the Battle Boss wiped Varus’s spit off his face.  
If he was going to be treated like shit, it was only fair the boss was too. 

The man growled and grumbled, soon, moved his sword once again, aiming it at Varus's chest, in which the Dark Elf stopped his chuckling at once.

"Fine, if you want to play dirty, I'll play... dirty." 

This was it; Varus tells himself. He was going to die here and now, at least he had a chance to piss the enemy off.

The Dark Elf shuts his eyes with a sigh as he felt the tip of the blade pressed at his own chest.

"Go ahead."

Instead of feeling the sword stab through the Dark Elf's chest, he opened his eyes as he felt the fabric on his body slowly loosen, all of it, exposing his naked body.

Okay... maybe this man wanted to see blood more vividly... then the blade moves down to his pants.

Varus growled.

"Just get it over with, kill m-"

"Shut up."

Varus did, surprisingly, the firm and harsh tone stopped the Dark Elf from talking, his eyes looking back to the blade.

The battle boss pressed it against the cloth with surprising care, slowly moving the blade, cutting at the fabric.

"Not so noisy now, isn't it?"

Varus gulped as he watched, was... was he going to-  
The Dark Elf's train of thought instantly gets cut short as he felt a foot against his crotch, pressing down on it.

Yeah, fuck, he definitely was doing it but the same thing stands - Varus wasn't going to just give in.

The Dark Elf blushed, as he looked back up at the man, letting out an annoyed growl, wincing as he felt the man's feet step down much harder.

"Behave and I'll make this easy."

"You fucking wish."

"Do you seriously not know the position you're in right now or..." 

It was swift as predicted, instantly, Varus felt a rough grip on his neck, squeezing at it, making Varus gasp out, taking in before spitting back out with a sinister smile.

"I'll never give in to you."

The Battle Boss licked at his lips and smiled back as he seemed to take the words personally like a challenge, both of them made eye contact as Varus felt the man’s rough hand slide down his neck onto his naked chest.

He hated to admit it, but it did feel good for some reason, in which he bit at his lip, watched the Battle Boss’s dimly lit hand come to a stop in between his chest, pushing him down to the matted floor. 

The Dark elf sighed out as he felt more of the man’s hand slowly “violate” him, past his torso, around his sides, directly on his V-line, then, finally, it rested on where he’d expected it.

His crotch.

Varus took a deep breath, his eyes looked back at the Battle Boss, whose own eyes already caught Varus before he could even stare.

Curiously, he squeezed, in which it made Varus gasp out, squirming under the man’s as usual, harsh grip. 

It was clear the Battle Boss was impatient, Varus could already tell as the man hooked at his the sides of Varus's underwear, tugged and pulled at it, letting the Dark Elf's cock free and exposed to them.

Both of them looked at the Dark Elf's cock for a bit before Varus himself blushed as he broke the tensed silence.

"Nice, isn't it?" 

The man rolled at his eyes, as he looked back down at Varus's cock, suddenly, a smirk painted on his face, in which Varus growled - he knew it. 

Once again, something up his sleeves.

With a gesture, the Battle boss flicked at his wrist, writing symbols in the air, causing a weird holographic tab to appear... 

\-------------------------------------------- 

Yasuo’s smirk only got wider as he swiped past the stuff on his screen, eventually, he does stop and he used his fingers to move the holographic tab once more, stopping right above Varus’s thighs.

“What are you doing?!”

A few more taps and it reached a page labeled so perfect for the situation. 

Body Modification. 

First, Yasuo tapped on the sensitivity option as he held the Dark Elf down, and slowly, he slid his finger on the screen upwards, then, to confirm it was working, his hands moved back to Dark Elf’s length and with a grasp…

The Elf below him instantly moaned out, his backed arched, pressing himself into Yasuo’s hand. 

Perfect, now step two.

Yasuo left the page he was previously on, once again swiping through his tab as he heard the Dark Elf below him cursed out loud in frustration, followed by loud panting and the Dark Elf jerking his body wildly. 

“Behave,” Yasuo warned, staring daggers at a deep red Dark Elf, who hissed back, his head was thrown to the side, huffing more and more. 

This had let Yasuo go back, swiping at tabs, eventually opening another page that had to do with character customization.

Body Type.

There were a few to choose from, but Yasuo knew exactly which to choose to really teach the Dark Elf a lesson. He pressed on the one he wanted and moved away for a bit to set his things down, letting the thing load out.  
He also made sure his little… sleeping Poro was tucked away in his closet, he didn’t want to awaken the little thing that kept him company so long ever since he became a Battle Boss himself.

Then he turned back, his eyes looked down in between the shaky Dark Elf’s thighs, a wide smile formed on his face as he saw that pathetic cock of the Dark Elf replaced… with another hole.

Honestly, Yasuo doesn’t mind whatever, but he did want to teach this outworlder his place compared to a Battle Boss like Yasuo. 

No one just spits at Yasuo's face and honestly expected Yasuo to just, give them mercy.

As he moved closer and looked down, he smirked as the Dark Elf quickly closed at his legs, no longer as inviting as before, quickly sat back up and growled at the Battle Boss.

“W-what did you do to my body…”

“What else? Did you not expect it?”

“Well, change it back!”

Yasuo shook his head, as he reached down to grab at the Elf’s silky white hair, in which the Dark Elf hissed and winced.  
“Know your place… Do you want to tell me your name before I give you a more… fitting one?”

“You can go fuck yourself, change me-“

“I am giving you a chance here.”

Silence and then, the Dark Elf growling ensued.

“Fine then, pet.”

“Don’t call me that, you stupid-looking Battle Boss…”

Yasuo sighed.

So feisty still, huh?

He moved closer, one hand on his pants, the other, yanked at the Dark Elf’s hair, forcing the Elf to shoot up even more, now to his knees.

Yasuo pulled his cock out, letting go of the Dark’s Elf hair, then, pressed his cock on the Elf’s face, the contrast of Dark Purple to Light Cyan shone clear in between them.

Yet, the Dark Elf’s defiance was instantly thrown back to him as he was hissed at once again. 

“Instead of hissing and insulting me constantly, why don’t be nice and suck me off instead?”

“Hah, you wi- Mghh!”

Being a Battle Boss meant Yasuo knew how to take chances quickly, waiting for the Elf as he opened his mouth once more, swiftly, he thrusted inside of the Dark Elf, moaned, and lifted his head back slightly.

God, it was real, fucking, good.

Tight and wet, unintentionally clenched down around the Battle Boss’s cock as the Dark Elf choked, vibrations wrapped around his length, of course, it felt good.

What else was good was that he could watch the Dark Elf blush so very hard beneath him, Yasuo’s own cock stuffed down deep into his face, as he tried to pull his head away.

Yasuo wasn’t going to let that happen. Instead, he made sure both of his hands grabbed at the sides of the Dark’s Elf’s head, then he pushed the elf down fully onto his own cock, making sure the Elf’s nose pressed against his torso.  
“Look at me.”

It took a bit before the Dark Elf opened his eyes, a pair of purple jewels looked up at Yasuo, tears dripping off the Dark Elf’s face, leaned against Yasuo.

Beautiful.

He then let go, in which the Dark Elf almost instantly pulled away, looking down as he coughed and took a deep breath, slowly panted as the Dark Elf regained air into his lungs.

Yasuo huffed and smirked in sadistic satisfaction, as he moved to his chair, sat down, bending over as he took off more of his pants, own cock slightly wet and half erect, leaned back, now eyes back at the Dark Elf.

“Come here, pet. ” He commanded.

Of course, the Dark Elf shoots him a look, panting still, not even budging one bit towards the wanderer.

“You know, you could stay there as long as you want to… I can wait.”

A soft and simple threat, but it was true, half the time, being a battle boss meant sitting somewhere until Veigar tells you what to do or some idiot shows up to stop you.  
Eventually, the Dark Elf stumbled to his feet and wrist still behind his back, moved towards the Battle Boss.

“Good boy.”

“It’s Varus.”

“What?”

“The names… Varus.”

Yasuo smiled as he saw the blushing Dark Elf slowly beginning to crack beneath him, it did certainly make his job easier, too making… Varus submit much easier.

Yasuo sighed and shook his head, as he pulled Varus in close, guiding him to sit in Yasuo’s lap, his legs wide apart, in which now Yasuo had a better view of the already dripping wetness that came from the Dark Elf’s slit.

“W-what are you going to do now…?” 

“Curious?”

Please.  
Varus doesn’t have to reply but the Battle Boss could see it in Varus’s eyes, although not all of the defiance was gone, the Dark Elf was afraid and cautious, wanting to get ready, wanting to make sure.

This is exactly why Yasuo leaves Varus hanging, his smirk once again, painted on his face, followed by a pretentious shrug and a playfully chuckle.

Mind games were, after all, one of Yasuo strong suits – learning his opponents fast, soon and quickly striking them before they could even lay a finger on him.

All of this, since 1979. 

It was clear that he was clear that Varus was no match for him, even in a game of ego and pride. He made sure to crush his enemy first, before they could even get above, on top of his head.

“Fuck me.”

“What?”

“I…”

Yasuo had definitely heard that, however, he decided to play coy, he wanted Varus to admit defeat, wanted to see him give in.  
“Well, if you don’t want to say it out, we can sit here all day-“

“I… I…” Yasuo watched as Varus struggled to find the words again, eyes shut as he sighed in frustration, then, Varus himself grinded his wetness against Yasuo, making the Battle Boss bit down on his own lip, hands returning to hold back down at Varus.

“Say it,” Yasuo growled, as he leaned closer to Varus’s face, his own smirk of defiance now showed.

“Please… Please… fuck me.”

“Sorry, who?”

“I… I…” The Dark elf shook at his head, as he panted once more, tears beginning to form on his face. “Please… I… I need, please just… fuck-“

“I said, sorry, who…?”

“Please! Please, fuck me, Master…”

That was exactly the word he was looking for.

However, Yasuo liked to play with his food.  
He slowly lifted Varus up with one hand, still looking into his victim’s red face and teary opened eyes, only to shut almost instantly, followed by Varus loud frustrated, pained moan as Yasuo guided his own cock into the Dark Elf’s asshole.

The one he had even before his body was modified.

\-------------------------------------------- 

“Why…” The Dark elf choked out, his already over stimulated sensitive body leaned against the Battle Boss.

“Why not?”

Varus whimpered out, in which, not going to lie, did provoke Yasuo to make the first few thrusts inside of Varus harsh and quick, which of course, made the poor little Dark Elf moan and whimper out louder.

Varus blinked painfully, his body was in pain and tight, squeezed down on the rather large intrusion in him, forming a bulge whenever the man thrusted inside of him.

“Please… Please… I can’t…” 

“You will, you called me master… didn’t you?”

Varus shivered and whined out, face buried deeper into the Battle Boss’s shoulder, as he sniffled and whimpered out, back arched, in which the man touched at him, gently sliding his hand down Varus’s back.

He hated the feeling, but also, for some strange reason, he liked it, the gentle caress of the rough man who was currently rearranging his insides. 

He felt… in someway protected, unlike back in his own world, where a good half of the time he was frowned upon simply of the chaos and the curse he had to bear, although his party was there to reassure him, this felt nothing compared to it.

It was more than just words after all, as the man did touch him, slowly and gently, despite showing how rough he could be. With that, he leaned closer and nearer to the Battle Boss’s face, as he shivered slightly.

He heard the Battle Boss chuckle out and then felt the Boss’s rough hand again gently in his hair, which petted at him.

“It hurts.”

“I know… Gimme a bit…” 

Soon, Varus felt a change in his body, sure, he still may be tight around the Battle Boss’s intrusion, but he doesn’t feel an extremely sharp shock that hurt Varus really bad whenever the man thrusted inside of him now.

It was better – the way Varus had always preferred, but too afraid to ever ask or admit, someone to use him roughly that his normal body could usually handle, while he clenched down, rock himself against the other person’s cock…

In which he was doing now.

“That’s my good boy…” 

Varus' face blushed softly at the compliment he was given, encouraging him to move slightly faster.

“I… Mas-“

“It’s Yasuo.”

“Yasuo… I… please… the other hole…”

Varus instantly looked away, his blush much more intense now as he gulped, he can’t believe he really had brought himself to this level to ask for someone to fuck a hole he never quite had before.

However, if no one was going to touch it, he couldn’t just, come untouched either, the exact same when he had his cock on him.

He could only hope Yasuo untied his wrist, let him touch himself, or Yasuo could pull out and put it inside his pussy.

Thankfully, the Battle Boss does, having Varus still leaned against him, holding Varus close and tight as he guided his cock inside of Varus’s pussy, in which it gets swallowed immediately, Varus’s warm wetness wrapped around him.

It was perfect – no, more than that.

The sweet sounds Varus made were especially pleasing to Yasuo’s ears, and you could see the man continue to smile, receiving the free service Varus was providing him.

The Dark Elf moved his thighs, now reduced to lowly whimpers and whines, helping the battle boss, too to get closer to his own orgasm, followed by his own.

Varus yearned it, the sweet release inside of him, filling him up, except this time it was a different hole, but he was ready to have it nonetheless. 

Soon, the mixed panting turns erratic, and Varus was the first to have given in, he moaned out, his body tightening around Yasuo’s cock, gasping loudly as he soon too, felt the Battle Boss’s sweet warm release in him, throwing his mind into a blank, painting it white as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he shut them.

Thank god… finally…

\-------------------------------------------- 

Yasuo yawned as he stretched, looking down at the Dark Elf who rubbed at his own wrists as he grumbled softly, legs folded to the side, face red and blushed. 

“Told you I could make it easy.”

“Right, I don’t have anything proper to wear now thanks to you.”

Yasuo chucked, soon laughing out loud, prompting Varus to growl and hiss at Yasuo once again. 

“What’s so funny?!”

“Oh.. nothing… You’re just so cute-“

“I AM NOT…”

Yasuo chuckled more as he watched the Dark Elf cringe and flush, as he sat beside him.

“God… do you know how to get out of here? I don’t want to be-“

“So soon?”

Right, Yasuo almost forgot – Varus wasn’t from their world. If anything, the Dark Elf seemed to be from another game.

Maybe the one that he once heard was played with fewer flash effects and more people pretending to be … people they aren’t.

Whatever he doesn’t really care that much – he could never see himself in such a mundane boring game anyways.

“I don’t belong here, Yasuo.”

“I know… but can’t you stay?” 

“For what? For sex?”

“No, just… stay.”

Please.  
This time Yasuo was the one with those eyes – looking at Varus as the battle boss held at the Dark Elf’s hand.

He was sick of being alone, sick of waiting for someone telling him what to do, sick of people coming after him. 

He just wanted to settle down, even just for a bit.

“Fine… “ 

A soft smile formed on Yasuo’s face as he heard Varus say those words.

“But don’t do this… whole… you know.”

“It’s fine, I’ll be gentle the next time.” Yasuo chuckles, he himself blushing slightly, looking down.

“And don’t give me a Pussy again and fuck with the sensitivity again…“

“Oh, I won’t…”

He’s definitely going to fucking do that again, just like how a battle boss always repeats the same battle in the fights he has been in.

**Author's Note:**

> Please report @sharps for pulling me into Yasuo/varus hell, Im writing till 2:30 am in the FUCKING MORNING
> 
> Please follow my twitter @dangerdraft
> 
> i am desperate


End file.
